


Shadows

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin thinks about what he's done and would do – for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

It is said that only with light would shadows appear.

Merlin wasn't so sure.

In daylight, the shadows were innocent, mere colouring upon the ground. Knights tripping over cloaks or children chasing butterflies, laundry drying in the breeze. Inoffensive, innocuous, every-day things.

But after nightfall, dark's presence brought hatred, destruction, death. He'd fought it with his own ruthlessness, bodies piling in his wake, guilty and innocent alike.

Overwhelmed with remorse, it was the memories that haunted Merlin. The shadows of what he'd done, what he would do for Arthur.

And there was no light that could chase away that darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
